The Perfect Gift
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Tenten is frustrated; while searching for the best gift for Neji’s 17th birthday. But, he says that he already got his gift. But what is it? NejTen. Summary Sucks.


_**Ok, so I had to think of an idea QUICK for Neji's birthday; and I got this! Enjoy and review!  
Summary- Tenten is frustrated; searching for the best gift for Neji's 17**__**th**__** birthday. But, he says that he already got his gift. But what is it?  
Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

"Give him some fresh flowers." Sai advised to the brown haired kunoichi.

Tenten looked at him as her eyes narrowed blankly.

"Sai, he's not gay for the millionth time." She muttered under her breath, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The boy shrugged, walking away quietly.

"Buy him clothes." Suggested Sakura as she brushed her pink colored hair and tied it into a ponytail.

"Nah, I'm horrible at picking guy clothes. I bought Lee a pair of Gai-sensei socks, and he didn't like them because the guy printed on the socks wasn't Gai."

"Buy him weapons." Hinata advocated.

"He's not much of weapon-lover." The kunoichi said, sitting down on a tree branch.

Ino rubbed her chin in a thinking away; but then opened her eyes widely as she punched the air.

"I got it! Give him your virginity!"

Tenten's face turned red; concealing it with her hands. Hinata giggled as her cheeks turned pink; and Ino and Sakura fell on the floor laughing.

"Ino, you promised me that you wouldn't play around like this anymore!"

"Sorry Sorry! It's just that you guys make such a cute couple!"

"Stop it…."

"Don't you agree, Forehead!"

"Of course, Pig!"

"And you Hinata!?"

"……"

"Oh forget her, she's too shy! Anyway, see Ten- Tenten?"

The blond kunoichi looked around for her brunette friend; but once seeing that she was gone, she shrugged with a smile on her face.

"See, I bet she's getting the condoms already!"

* * *

_Damn you, Ino…_

Tenten kicked a rock angrily, feeling her face slowly cool down. Sitting down on a bench, she sighed and placed her elbows on her knees; resting her face on the palm of her hands.

What was she supposed to give him for his birthday? He gave her a nice set of kunais and other weapons for her birthday; along with a red Chinese shirt, however Hinata helped him on that.

She knew that telling Ino about her feelings towards her white-eyed comrade was a bad idea. Because of the blond big-mouth, many people knew about her affection towards him; and she was scared that if he ever found out, he would reject her and treat her coldly.

"Why hello there, Tenten."

The teen turned her head as soon as she heard Kakashi's voice. The sensei sat down beside her, his eyes still locked on his book.

"Hello…" she muttered blankly.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Tenten sighed, leaning her back against the bench.

"I don't know what to get Neji for his birthday." She groaned, rubbing her temple.

"Why don't you buy the latest chapter of Make Out Paradise?"

Tenten growled and glared at him.

"Neji's not a pervert like you!"

"Oh, so now you're defending your boyfriend?"

Tenten's face began to heat up again. Frustratingly, she stood up and walked away.

"I bet she's buying the book already." Kakashi told himself, re-reading his book again.

* * *

_Damn it! Sai, Ino, and Kakashi aren't any help at all._

"Hey Tenten!"

The called girl turned her head and saw Choji and Shikamaru inside a BBQ restaurant. She walked up to the window in which was beside them and smiled.

"Hey!"

"I heard that today's Neji's birthday." Said Choji, "Are you going to give him anything?"

Tenten frowned and led out a perturbed sigh.

"I'm still looking for the right gift for him; but it's so hard. I don't really know his interests."

"Then give him a big plate of fried chicken with hot sauce! Everyone loves their spicy meat!" Choji said, eating a whole chicken leg.

Tenten put her head down failingly and walked away.

* * *

Hours passed and the kunoichi still couldn't think of what to get him. What kind of friend is she? He has changed, towards her, for the past couple of years. He's not the stoic, cold shinobi, well he still is but not to her, anymore. He actually talks to her and has nice conversations with her.

He helps her out when she's injured, and she does the same for him. They wish each other good luck when going to separate missions. They always have each others' back just incase of anything.

Over the years of knowing him and spending so much time with him, Tenten knew that her feelings towards him were more than just a crush. She acknowledged the fact that she was in love with him; however, does he feel the same way?

Tenten walked over to the usual training grounds, expecting to be empty. But when she got there, her heart almost jumped as her eyes widened. Just a few feet away from her was a shirtless Neji meditating under the shadow of a tall tree.

Her eyes settled at his stomach-_hardcore_ stomach. She tried to see if he had an eight pack, which she knew that he had but she just wanted to look at it, but his gorgeous hair was in the way. Next, she stared at his arms and almost drooled at how big his muscles were. She knew that he was muscular, but she never knew that he was _this _muscular.

"Tenten?"

Flinching inwardly, Tenten straightened up and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hello Neji. I-I just came here to say happy birthday!" she chirped in her sweet, high pitched voice.

The Hyuuga genius just stared at her stoically for a few seconds, but then released a smirk.

"Thank you." He said, looking up at the sky.

"You're welcome, but sorry for not getting you anything! I was thinking and searching all over Konoha for the perfect gift for you, but I just couldn't find any! I know, I'm a real bad friend for not getting you anything, and you got me something for my birthday, and I'm really so-"

"Tenten…."

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He said blankly, almost demandingly.

Tenten nodded and walked over to him; but stopped at least two feet away from him.

"Closer." He said, almost glaring at her.

Tenten was already getting scared. Was he going to Jyuuken her for talking too much? Once she was pretty close to him, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his lap. Tenten led out a yelp as she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly and pull her closer to him.

Her head fell on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Neji led out a sigh as he rested his chin on top of her head. Tenten's face was as red as a cherry.

_What is he up to? He's acting strange…_

"I don't need a gift from you." He finally said, breaking the long silent.

"Y-You d-don't?" she asked him, cursing herself for acting like Hinata.

"No, I already got my present from you." He said.

The Weapon's Mistress looked up at him and saw him staring down at her with those pearly eyes. She stared at his eyes and saw that he was telling her something. Surprisingly for herself, she lifted her head up a bit and kissed his lips lovingly.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds though since she didn't want to anger him. When she pulled away, her face was redder than ever; and Neji noticed it.

"H-Happy Birthday." She said again, sounding sweeter than ever to him.

Neji smirked as he captured her lips this time.

"Thank you; you being in my life is the perfect gift."

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
